Dark Hearts A Dark Knight love story
by Ashlyn McGee
Summary: Ann finds herself between two guys she loves. She wants someone to protect her, yet she wants someone who have fun with, fun as in she could get in trouble, and learn how to kill. Which will she pick?
1. A very good night

"I'm back." Ann said walking through the door to her house to find her mom and dad sitting on the couch doing what they usually do. Dad reads the newspaper and mom reads her monthly look magazine. Ann's mom turned around.

"Hey sweetie, how'd it go?" She asked putting her mag down.

"I got the job!" Ann squealed. "That's awesome sweetie! You'll have to fix my hair for our anniversary tomorrow." She smiled.

Ann laughed and nodded. "I will. But I'm really tired so I'm going to crash. See you in the morning." Ann waved but her father stopped her before going up the stairs.

"Oh wait Ann, I have something for you." He said standing up and brought his newspaper over with him. "They have an article about the Joker if you want it." he said handing her the paper. Ann smiled. "Thanks." she smiled taking it. "And congrats." he smiled giving her a hug. "Thanks dad." She smiled hugging him back. "Now go get some rest. We're going to have a fun day tomorrow." he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Alright. Good night." She said then walked up the stairs to her room with the paper. She fell back on her bed with a sigh. She leaned back up and looked at the newspaper and read the article then put the newspaper by her laptop and sat in the chair in front of it, logging on to check her e-mails on IM. Almost logging off, an IM popped onto her screen from Gordon.

"GCPDJimGordon: Hey miss Ann. Did you get the job?" he typed. Ann smiled and replied.

"GordonsBadgeBunny: Haha, yeah I got it! Thank God too cuz there wasn't that many stores that were hiring. Good thing it's something I actually like going." she replied.

"GCPDJimGordon: Well that's good! Congrats! I might need to visit you someday! How are your mom and dad doing?" Gordon asked.

"GordonsBadgeBunny: They're doing well. Just the usual. Dad is reading the newspaper and mom is reading her new look mag." Ann replied.

"GCPDJimGordon: Haha, I figured. I have to go now. My break is over. I'll see you tomorrow at your parent s anniversary." he typed.

"GordonsBadgeBunny: Ok, I'm going to crash anyway. I'm so tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye :)" Ann typed.

"GCPDJimGordon: Alright! Have a good night! Bye. :)" Gordon finished.

Ann's fingers quivered to type the words "I love you" but thought not to. At least not yet. Instead she typed, "You too." then signed out. She blushed a little bit at the fact Gordon IMed her instead of her IM-ing him first, like she always does. She suddenly felt another twitch in her stomach just thinking about him. Like she had a long time ago since Gordon was her biggest crush. After she washed up, Ann jumped into her bed and hugged her pillow, thinking it was Gordon and thought about him sliding his arms around her, until she fell asleep.

Ann opened her eyes then almost blinded by the sunlight. She quickly squinted and leaned up to get away from the suns rays running all over her room. Rubbing her eyes, she got up and went downstairs. "Good morning sweetie! You slept late." Ann's mom asked from the couch. Ann yawned.

"Slept well thanks." She replied going in the fridge for milk.

"Good. Do you have to work today?" Her mom asked.

"Not today. Only every other day. Which means I go tomorrow." she replied putting the milk back into the fridge. "Happy anniversary." Ann said not sounding cheerful about it. But she was happy that Gordon was coming to eat with them at the Gotham Diner for dinner.

"Thanks hon. Don't forget, Gordon is going to drive you home because you're father wants to take me out somewhere special, just the two of us." she said which almost made Ann spit out her milk.

"What? When?" She asked trying to hide the huge smile that was trying to get through.

"Well you're father talked to Gordon and he didn't want to drive all the way back home just to drop you off since where we're going after is pretty close where the Diner is."

Ann turned around and headed back to the kitchen to hide her smile and blush. "Ok well, that's cool I guess. Imma go wash up." she said putting the glass in the dishwasher then ran upstairs. She couldn't wait to fix herself up for Gordon. But unfortunately, she knew about his wife, Barbara Gordon and their two kids but that didn't stop her at all. She dressed up wearing a short black mini skirt and a thin black shirt closing around her curvy waist and tight around her thin stomach, and put on the silver hoop earrings Gordon had gotten her for her 18th birthday. 


	2. Shocking Realizations

Once they were all at the Gotham Diner, everyone sat down at a booth and waited for Gordon to arrive. Ann sipped on her drink and bit on her straw looking for him. It wasn't long before she caught him walking up to their booth dressed in what he usually wears in the station. He smiled and waved when he saw everyone there. He sat in front of her.

"Wow don't you look nice." Gordon said flashing a smile to her.

She blushed. "Thanks you look pretty handsome yourself." she said still smiling.

Dinner seemed like an eternity. Ann tried not to talk that much, afraid of saying something completely stupid in front of Gordon. So she just smiled and giggled at his jokes and what he had to say about things that had happened to him. He wasn't even been at the booth for that long and Ann was already on her second glass of Dr. Pepper to keep herself cooled down. It didn't help that much when Jim spoke to her.

"Anna, Anna, Anna." Jim smiled, placing his hands together on the table. "Haven't chatted perseonally to you in a while. How's school going?"

"Pretty good." she lied, but it wasn't a big one. She was only failing one class but it was barely failing. Government History, a class she will never understand.

Jim Gordon and his amazing ways, learning from past interrigations, knew she was lying. He leaned closer to the table and asked again with the same friendly smile but more serious tone. "Anna? How is school going?"

"Ok so I'm barely failing one class. I just suck at it." Ashlyn looked down, feeling embarressed. She hated telling him what she wasn't good it. Failing it was an even more embarressing thing for her.

"It's alright, don't freak out on me." Jim chuckled and leaned back in his seat again, placing his hands on his lap and started talking to Ann's parents again.

"Damn." Anna bit on her straw again, a bullet dodged. Anything to make him forget she sucked at something. It's weird to not know why, but she wanted to make him think she was smart at everything, and she felt stupid for thinking that. Everyone isn't good at something. That thought made her feel better. But looking at Jim, to her, Jim was her rolemodel sometimes, it didn't seem like he wasn't good at anything.

It was funny how conversations can turn so quickly. It turned everywhere actucally. From him asking about her school, to talking to her parents about what they were going to order, to how the family watched Hell's Kitchen every single Wednesday night, and so on and so forth. Ann was fine with it, as long as the conversation doesn't land on her, or on something she's not good at. She'd rather have her parents gloat about Ann's talented ability to sing, dance, act, and all the other things she was really good at.

The food came finally. Ann had ordered a Grilled Chicken Ceaser Salade, something to show Jim that she thought as healthy as she looked. For some weird reason, the conversation about her not graduating because of that one failing grade made Ann's cheeks burn from embarressment. She frantically tried to point out things to move the conversation away from her.

Once they were done, they all headed out and stood in front of the Diner. Gordon and Ann walked away from her mom and dad and waved good bye. Gordon smiled and looked at Ann again.

"You look really nice tonight." he said. Ann giggled.

"Thanks."

She smiled pushing some of her hair behind her ear. He opened the door for her then shut it then jumped in then drove back to Ann's house.

"Wait here." He smiled getting out. He went over to her side of the door and opened it for her. Ann smiled and stepped out of the car.

"Thank you." She said nervously. Gordon could tell. He took her hand and walked her up to the door then kissed her hand.

"It was a real pleasure, you being here tonight." Gordon said softly looking up into her eyes with her hand still in his by his lips then kissed her hand again then stood up straight. Ann blushed.

"Ditto." She giggled then hugged him.

"Good night Gordon." she smiled.

"Good night Ann." He replied. Ann took out her key and opened the door then watched Gordon walk off to his car. She waved at him and he waved back then shut the door.

It was an hour later since Gordon dropped her off. Ann was jogging on a treadmill when she heard a loud and fast knock on the door. "Ann? Ann open up!" She heard then heard more beating. It sounded like Gordon but he didn't sound happy at all. 


End file.
